


Halloween: Pendragon Style

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Clowns, Crack, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, The Addams Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Morgana is the brain behind the family's clown themed Halloween.





	Halloween: Pendragon Style

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble written for Merlin Writer's Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe and Spook Me Ficathon. Prompts: fear and clowns.

●○●○●○

"I heard clowns are very popular this year," Morgana said during breakfast, she was playing with her food, pushing it around the plate. Merlin was smiling.

By the end of the day Morgana had summoned a gigantic clown head--white with red lips--and was the most striking Halloween decoration they've ever had. Arthur watched as Merlin and Mordred helped her. He was in charge of costumes. As in, he was meant to get what Morgana wanted. She had a clear vision: they would be a family of clowns.

•••

On the 31st Morgana was a jester, red paint splattered on it, small dots she had called a finishing touch. She insisted Arthur and Merlin be conjoined clowns and convinced Mordred to dress up as the clown from a movie she'd seen. Apparently it was _iconic_.

Every trick-or-treater who knocked on their door ran away in fear. 

Arthur couldn't fathom why.


End file.
